Internal Suffering
by lunartigergurl
Summary: Ray gets very sick! Read and find out why... Completed
1. Chapter 1

Sirfartalot: This is a special request. I can't write a story to save my life but she asked me to so I did.

Lunartigergurl: Yes. I wanted a weird/sad/weird/sad/very weird story. Its very weird!

Sirfartalot: So here it is. And I'm expecting flames because this story sucks! Can't believe I actually wrote it… ((THE SHAME!))

Ray leaned over and kissed Kai full on his lips. Kai reached up and put his hands at the back of Ray's neck, pulling him down. Ray smiled as the kiss was deepened. He put one of his hands on Kai's waist and used the other one to hold himself up so as not to place his weight on Kai.

The kiss was soon fiery and both teens groaned in pleasure. Kai's hands moved to Ray's shoulders and he rolled over so that he was now on top of the Neko-Jin. Ray smiled up at him, his eyes shining with hunger.

"Kai…"

Kai opened his eyes at the sound of his name and sat up in the armchair. He had fallen asleep during the night. He leaned forward and frowned.

"Ray, its OK. I'm here."

Ray didn't open his eyes but drew his brows down. A few moments passed and Kai figured that Ray was asleep again. He stood up and stretched. He looked around the semi-dark room with distaste but then he let out a sigh.

'How can I hate machines like that when they are relieving Ray of his pain? They deserve my gratitude.'

The steady beeping of the heart monitor gave Kai comfort, as did the pumping sound of the respirator. He had never liked hospitals and did his best to prevent any reason to 'visit' one. In this case he made an exception. His love for Ray was too strong to be broken by a childish dislike of a place that saved so many people's lives. Including Ray's.

He opened one of the curtains and looked out into the dark night. He glanced over at Ray and caught his breath. A ray of moonlight was shining into the room and onto Ray's face. He looked so delicate just then with his perfectly smooth skin and pale complexion.

Kai smiled and closed the curtain again, darkening the room once more. He was restless now; unsure what to do with himself. He wanted to leave but then he didn't. Leaving the room would mean leaving Ray and if he woke up calling his name then he wouldn't be here for him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the dream he had been having before Ray had called his name. It had felt so real…so perfect. It was a dream Kai longed to experience in real life. Before Ray had mysteriously collapsed he and Kai were alone in the room, whispering to each other. Kai couldn't remember why they had been whispering but it had been wonderful. Just the 2 of them, alone and together.

Kai wondered if Ray even knew that he loved the young Neko-Jin. He doubted it very much considering how well he got on with Mariah. But that was beside the point.

Kai frowned suddenly. Ray was sick and nobody knew why. He had just collapsed for no apparent reason. He had been fine before…except he had looked slightly pale. He was still pale.

The door to the hospital room opened and a nurse walked in. She smiled at Kai.

"Don't mind me. I just need to check on him."

Kai nodded and stood back. She held Ray's wrist and looked at her watch. She gave an accepting smile and then picked up the clipboard that hung on the foot of the bed.

Holding the clipboard she checked the bag that was attached to Ray's arm by a tube and wrote something down. Kai noticed that her brow was creased as she pressed a few buttons on the heart machine. It gave her a slip of feedback information and she wrote that down as well.

She looked at Kai.

"He's recovering well. Has he woken up yet or shown any signs of coming around?"

"Not really. He only whispered my name a while ago."

"That's fine. At least now we know he still remembers you. He hasn't suffered any brain damage. He might even wake up tomorrow if we're lucky."

"Yeah. If…"

She gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Listen, talk to him. It helps, I swear. Hearing your voice might wake him up."

"Talk to him? About what?"

"Anything. Tell him what you did today or describe the weather. It doesn't matter as long as he hears your voice."

"Right. Thanks."

"Sure. Take care."

She left and Kai sat down in the armchair again. He leaned forward, taking Ray's limp hand in his own.

He thought for a while and then smiled.

"Ray. I love you. Did you know that? I love you so much it actually hurts sometimes. I wish I could tell you well…you know what I mean, but I can't. I love you Ray and I need you to wake up. Ray…?"

Ray just lay there in his peaceful slumber. Kai sighed and hung his head. It was no use. He just wasn't patient enough for this kind of thing.

Maybe tomorrow…

Kai entered the room and closed the door behind him. He turned towards the bed and gasped.

Ray was moving! Well, he was turning his head but still! He was waking up!

"Ray?"

Ray groaned once and then relaxed.

"K…Kai?"

His golden eyes flickered open slowly and he looked at Kai. The corners of his mouth tilted in a small smile and Kai let out a sigh of relief.

"Ray. You're awake…"

Ray lifted his hand and Kai took it, frowning.

"What is it? Must I call the doctor?"

Ray shook his head.

"N…no. Stay with me…"

"Alright. I'm here."

Ray closed his eyes and gave Kai's hand a weak squeeze. Kai returned the gesture and Ray let out a gentle sigh that made Kai smile.

"I'm…so tired."

"Then sleep, Ray. You need to preserve your energy."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course! If you wake up and find me gone then you can personally slap me."

Ray smiled at his small joke and then drifted off. Kai put his hand down on the bed and sat down on the armchair. He never took his eyes off the sleeping teenager.

Tyson arrived that afternoon and stood on the other side of the bed. He smiled.

"The doctor told me that he is making a smooth recovery."

"Yeah," Kai said. "He was awake this morning but then went straight back to sleep."

"That's alright though, right? I mean Ray is a strong person." He hesitated. "Do any of the doctors know what happened to him?"

"No. They scanned his body and took blood but everything came back positive. He's fine."

"Do you think…he knows what's wrong with himself?"

"I'm not sure Tyson. Where is Max?"

"Huh? Oh, he's in America with his mom. Why?"

"No reason." 'I just wanted to change the subject…'

"I should go. I just popped in to see how you 2 were doing. I'll talk to you later Kai. Tell Ray I say hi when he wakes up."

"Right. Bye Tyson."

Ray tossed in bed, groaning and whimpering. His face was beaded in perspiration. He sat up with a pained cry and tried to catch his breath. The heart monitor was beeping rapidly and it slowed down after a while. Ray drew in a shaky breath and let it out. He brought up his knees and then cried into his hands.

"Ray? Ray!"

2 arms wrapped themselves around Ray and held him tightly as his body shook.

After a short moment Ray stopped crying and lifted his head to look at Kai. The room was dark since it was night but he could still see the concern in his eyes.

"Kai…"

"I'm here for you Ray."

Ray closed his eyes and allowed Kai to hold him tighter. He felt so warm and secure.

Kai also closed his eyes and they just sat there (Kai had jumped onto the bed in order to hold Ray) in the dark room.

Ray was allowed to go home the next day, even though he was still a bit weak and weary. Kai pushed the wheelchair out of the room and then down the long corridor.

Ray sat there, his eyes distant and deep in thought.

They entered the elevator and Kai stood next to the wheelchair as they went down.

Ray looked up at him and frowned.

'He stayed with me the entire time… Why? Is it even possible that he…? No. But maybe…'

Kai looked down at Ray.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…thank you Kai."

Kai smiled as the elevator doors opened and Kai wheeled Ray towards the front entrance.

Once outside Kai helped Ray to stand up and helped him into the black Jaguar. A nurse took the wheelchair back inside so Kai climbed into the driver's side and looked at Ray.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just tired."

Kai nodded and started the car. It purred to life.

"Sleep. It's going to be a long drive…"

They drove for about 20 minutes before Ray eventually drifted off to sleep.

They drove through the Russian countryside. Every hill was covered in snow, white and beautiful.

2 hours later Ray stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and then at Kai.

"Where are we going?"

Kai didn't take his eyes off the road.

"To my place. It's not too far now."

Ray frowned.

"What about Tyson and Max?"

"Max is in America and Tyson…I'll call him later and tell him what's happening. Don't worry Ray. You're going to relax for the next few weeks."

"Weeks? Kai I…"

"Trust me Ray. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No. No, you haven't."

"Right. Besides, you'll love it there."

Ray didn't say any more. He couldn't. The thought of him being in the middle of nowhere alone with Kai made him nervous. In a good way!

Kai slowed the car at a black wrought-iron gate that opened up automatically.

Ray's eyes widened as they approached the large house – no, mansion!

Built in dark grey stone it had 4 floors and a black roof. The front yard was huge and covered in shovelled snow. Tall snow-covered trees lined the round driveway. In the centre of the round driveway stood a large fountain of a huge phoenix with its wings spread out. The water fell out of the cliff the phoenix stood on.

Kai stopped the car by the front of the house and turned it off. He climbed out and then helped Ray to get out.

"Kai…this place is magnificent."

Kai smiled. He knew Ray would like it. He knew Ray.

"It's okay. Come on. I'll show you to your room."

They entered the mansion and Ray gasped. The entrance hall was equally magnificent. The ceiling stood to at least 30 feet with a beautiful chandelier hanging from it. The curtains were open, allowing the sunlight to stream in. Everything was marble or looked like marble. The floors shone, reflecting everything. At the end of that hallway branched two flights of stairs. One went left and the other went right.

Kai folded his arms.

"The guest rooms are on the right. Come on."

Ray followed him up the stairs to the first floor. There was a long carpeted passage. There were about 20 doors.

Kai walked and Ray followed. Ray noticed that on each door was a different animal. They passed a dragon, a turtle, a falcon, a lizard, a unicorn and a wolf. They stopped by an oak door.

Ray smiled.

"Kai…"

On the door was the face of a tiger looking fiercely out at them.

"This is your room. My room is upstairs, in case you need me for anything."

Ray thought Kai blushed but doubted it. He left without another word. Ray opened the door and walked inside. The room was huge. To the left was a curtained double four-poster bed with dark blue sheets. 2 oak side tables stood next to the bed on either side both with dark blue shaded lamps. To the right stood a bookshelf full of books. There was a brick fireplace a few feet from the shelf with a beautiful blue and gold rug in front of it. Tigers decorated the 2 pillars that framed the hearth. An armchair stood by the bookshelf. The back of the wall was occupied by 2 windows that stood next to a pair of French doors that opened up onto a balcony. The curtains on the windows and doors were also dark blue and open to allow light into the room. Both windows were closed though.

Ray figured it was because of the snowy weather.

Someone knocked on his door and he turned to see a short old lady. She had grey hair and brown eyes. She wore black.

"Master Ray. I was informed to tell you that dinner will be served within the hour."

"Thank you…uh?"

"My name is Eva."

"Thank you Eva."

She left.

Kai sat opposite Ray at the large dining room table. They both ate roast.

"So, do you like your room?"

"I love it Kai." 'I love you too but anyway.'

"Good."

Ray pushed the rest of his food around on his plate. He wasn't that hungry.

"Ray. Is there something wrong with your food?"

Ray looked at him quickly.

"No. It's delicious but I'm not that hungry. I thought I was but…"

"It's fine Ray. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Kai smiled at Ray, hoping to get a smile in return. Much to Kai's horror though, Ray burst into tears.

Kai dropped his knife and fork and stood up, pushing his chair back. He moved around the table and pulled Ray's chair out so that he could wrap his arms around his shaking shoulders.

Ray clung to Kai, crying into his shoulder. Kai comforted Ray by rubbing his back and giving him reassuring squeezes.

"Ray…I think…"

Kai didn't know what to say. Well he knew what he wanted to say but if he said it then it would sound like he didn't care. Heck! He'd say it anyway. If Ray heard it wrong then…

"Ray, you need to sleep. You're tired from the long drive and you're still a bit weary from your fall."

Ray either didn't hear him or just totally ignored him. Kai chose the first one.

"Ray. Come on. I'll help you to your room."

Kai stood up and Ray moved with him. But he didn't move from him so Kai couldn't walk forward. Not that he wanted to. He enjoyed having the Neko in his arms.

"Ray…please don't cry."

Ray let go of Kai enough to allow him to walk but he still held him.

Once in Ray's room Kai thought that Ray would release him completely but when Kai tried to pry his hands from his waist Ray only held on tighter.

"No! Don't go Kai…please don't leave me alone again…"

Kai frowned. Again? When had he left him alone before?

"Ray…"

"No! I don't want to be alone anymore. Please just stay for a little while Kai?"

Ray looked at him with his teary golden eyes and Kai let out a small sigh.

"Alright. I'll stay, Ray."

Ray lowered his head and rested his cheek on Kai's shoulder, closing his eyes. Kai's arms were now around Ray's back, holding him securely.

"Are you tired?" Kai asked him a few minutes later.

"Hm…" Was Ray's only reply. He seemed to be far away in a dreamland. It was just him and Kai, standing together as if they were lovers. Ray liked that thought. To be with Kai – that close…wow!

Kai looked at Ray's bed and smiled.

"Ray?"

"Hm?"

"Would you…like to sleep…in my room tonight?"

Ray was silent.

Kai swallowed.

"You know. That way I'll be right by your side. You won't be alone."

Ray was still silent. Then he slowly lifted his head to look at Kai. Curiosity lingered in his golden orbs.

"Sure."

Kai mentally let out a sigh of relief. He then gave a nod and he and Ray left the room to go up the stairs to Kai's room on the next level.

His room was similar to Ray's room only instead of tigers on his fireplace he had phoenixes on the wall above the windows and at the top of every poster on Kai's four-poster bed.

Ray's eyes filled with fresh tears and Kai led him to his bed.

"Climb in."

Ray looked at him for a moment.

"I don't have anything to wear…"

Kai raised a brow. Duh! He'd forgotten about that. But how could he have? He wasn't a forgetful person. Oh well.

"That's fine. Just sleep in your pants then."

Ray started to remove his top but then stopped suddenly. Kai had turned, pretending to be busy with the already burning fire but he sensed that Ray had stopped and turned to look at him. He just stood there, arms hanging at his side and his head down.

"Ray?"

Kai walked over to him and touched his shoulder. Ray drew in a shaky breath.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I…"

Ray shook his head.

Kai saw that Ray wasn't going to do much right now and decided to do something he never thought he'd ever do. He removed Ray's top. The soft material slid off his shoulders and fell to the ground. Kai's breath caught as he stared at Ray's perfectly defined torso.

Ray slowly lifted his face and his sad golden eyes met Kai's own crimson orbs. Hunger flashed in both of their eyes but they both denied that they had seen it.

"Kai-"

"You need to sleep Ray. We'll talk tomorrow."

Ray gave a small nod and then climbed into Kai's bed. He rested his head on the soft pillow but before he closed his eyes he looked up at Kai.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll be in the armchair. Don't worry though. I'm used to it. I slept in one at the hospital every night."

Ray opened his mouth to say something but his eyes slowly drifted close, as did his mouth.

Kai smiled and ran the back of his fingers on Ray's soft cheeks.

He then went to the armchair that he had moved to the fire and sat down, staring into the blazing flames.

Kai had just dozed off when he heard a loud whimper. His eyes snapped open and he stood up, making his way towards the bed. The fire's light threw shadows over Ray's troubled face. He shook his head left and then right, whimpering and drawing his brows down.

"Ray…"

Ray woke up with a startled cry and he looked at Kai with fear and then recognition.

"Kai!"

He sat up and Kai saw his eyes fill with tears. Kai sat down and held his arms open. Ray hesitated but only slightly before moving forward into Kai's comforting arms.

"Ray. You were having a nightmare."

Ray slowly put his arms around Kai's back and bit his lip. He had been having a nightmare. Only he couldn't remember what it had been about.

"Kai…you were here, like you said."

"Of course. Why would I lie to you Ray?"

"I…I don't know. You won't."

"Correct. I won't. Ever! Ready to go back to sleep yet?"

"Only if you lie with me."

Kai drew in his breath and held it. He felt Ray pull away.

"Sorry. Forget I mentioned it…"

Kai took off his jacket and saw Ray's confused expression.

"I'll lie with you Ray. But you have to promise me that you'll sleep."

Ray nodded and lay down again, his back facing Kai. Kai also removed his shirt and then climbed in next to Ray. He tried not to touch him, which was difficult.

"Uh, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"H…hold me…"

Kai lay still for a moment and then rolled over so that he spooned Ray. He put his right arm around Ray's waist and then pulled him closer. Ray didn't protest and soon drifted off to sleep. Kai followed him shortly afterwards.

The sun rose and Kai opened his eyes. He was lying on his back. Ray's head was resting on his chest. He must've rolled over sometime during the night. Kai lifted his left arm and put it around Ray. Ray snuggled closer to Kai and let out a restful sigh.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes. Nothing had happened at all last night but it felt to Kai as if they had just become one.

Ray jolted and Kai opened his eyes.

"Ray?"

"K…Kai?"

"I'm here Ray. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong Kai. I just woke up and didn't know where I was for a second. But I'm here with you."

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful…and tired."

"Go back to sleep love."

Kai froze as he realized what he'd just said. Love? 'Why did I say that?'

Ray lifted his head and looked at Kai.

"What…did you say?"

"Say? I said…go back to sleep. Love." No point in denying it now.

Ray narrowed his eyes suspiciously and then moved closer. His face was centimetres from Kai's.

"Love?"

"Well…"

Ray smiled and it made Kai feel so good. It was a real smile. A full smile. A perfect smile.

Ray didn't budge so Kai made the first move. He moved his head forward and their lips touched. Kai pulled back to see how Ray would react to that but Ray then moved forward and deepened the kiss. Kai placed his hands on Ray's shoulders, holding him and pulling him down. Ray moved so that he was now on top of Kai, all as the kiss continued.

Then Ray started to laugh and pulled back, giggling.

Kai raised a brow.

"You're laughing, why?"

Ray shook his head.

"I don't know. I can't stop. I'm just…happy!"

He moved and sat at the foot of the bed, trying to stop giggling. Kai sat up as well.

"You're happy because of us?"

Ray looked at him and nodded as he stopped his laughing.

Kai smiled.

"In that case."

He grabbed Ray by his arms and pulled him back for another kiss.

"Ray! How are you feeling?"

They had called Tyson after breakfast.

"Hey Tyson. I'm feeling great. How are you doing?"

Ray held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he tried to change into some new clothes.

"Oh alright. Except I'm all alone here with grandpa and you know how he gets."

"Uh yeah."

Ray managed to get his leg into his pants and now had to get the other one in.

Kai came up behind him and kissed him on his neck. Ray gasped and dropped the phone. He turned to face Kai and then placed his hands on his painted cheeks as he kissed him.

"Ray? Ray? Hello, is anybody there?"

Ray smiled and bent down to pick up the phone. He stayed down as well. He saw Kai stand right in front of him, waiting for him to stand up so he purposefully sat on the carpet. His pants still weren't on.

"I'm here Tyson. Sorry about that. Have you spoken to Max yet?"

"No. Before he left he said he'd call me so I'm waiting."

Kai came down on his haunches and gave Ray a look that said hang up! Ray smiled again and then looked away. Kai sighed.

"You should call him Tyson. Maybe he forgot. You know what Max is like. He gets distracted easily."

Kai looked down and smiled. He grabbed Ray's pants and pulled. His leg came out and he faltered in his sentence.

"Kai!"

"What did Kai do?" Tyson asked and Ray gasped.

"Oh nothing. He's just…you know. He's making fun of you and moaning that…we're talking too much."

"Too bad! Tell him to take a shower."

Kai saw Ray's boxers and quickly looked away. They had kissed but that had been all. He still felt odd when he saw Ray only in his boxers.

Ray saw him look away and frowned.

"Tyson. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Call Max. Bye…"

Ray disconnected the line and put the cell on the floor next to him.

"Kai."

Kai looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk…"

That wasn't a good line. Kai frowned and stood up. He helped Ray to stand and put his hands in his pockets.

Ray sighed.

"What are we?"

"I…what?"

"We kissed so does that make us a couple?"

"I guess it does. Yes. We're…boyfriends." Kai smiled as he said that.

Ray smiled as well.

"Good. Now, I can tell that me being in my boxers at this moment is somewhat uncomfortable for you."

"Not really. It's just odd. We've been friends for a while and I guess it isn't something I ever expected to see."

Ray took one of Kai's hands out of his pocket and placed it on his stomach just above his navel.

"We're more than friends now Kai. I think its time…"

"Time?"

"Yes. Don't you agree?"

Kai studied Ray for a moment and then closed his eyes. He opened them and smiled.

"Yes."

Ray let go of Kai's hand and stood where he was. He had an odd expression on his face.

Kai frowned.

"Ray? If you're-"

Ray let out a small sigh and started to fall back.

"Ray!"

Kai caught him before he hit the ground and carried him over to the bed. He was breathing in small quick breaths and his brows were drawn together slightly.

"Ray…"

Kai put his 2 fingers to his throat and checked for a pulse.

A faint beating gave Kai hope and he rushed over to where Ray had put the phone. He dialled 911 and waited. His call was answered almost immediately.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My friend, his name is Ray, just collapsed."

"OK. Tell me a bit about it."

Kai growled.

"6 days ago he collapsed and was taken to the hospital. They released him yesterday afternoon but he just collapsed again. I need an ambulance!"

"OK. Tell me your address."

Kai gave it to her along with some rather uncivil thoughts.

"The ambulance will be over soon. Are you with him?"

Kai moved over to his side and sat down.

"Yeah."

"Tell me his symptoms?"

"He's pale and his breathing is fast. It almost sounds like he's in pain."

"OK. Is he warm or cool?"

Kai placed his hand on Ray's arm.

"Warm. Listen, he is in pain! He's clenching the blanket as if his life depends on it!"

"OK, you need to calm down. I'm trying to help you here. Check his eyes and tell me if his pupils are dilated."

Kai did as he was told and then sighed.

"They're dilated."

"Talk to him, then. Tell him something positive."

Kai frowned. He knew what he would say but she would hear him. So what? It was true.

Kai leaned over Ray and placed his hand on his chest over his heart.

"Ray. Ray hold on. I love you Ray. You have to hold on and trust me. I love you."

"Good. Keep talking to him. He needs to hear your voice right now. What is he wearing?"

"What?"

"If he's warm then he needs to stay cool. What is he wearing?"

"Boxers."

"And he's on a bed?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"I'm sorry if it sounds odd to you but I can't help that." She sounded slightly annoyed. "You need to get him off the bed. Lay him down on the floor and don't put a pillow under his head."

Kai heard noises from downstairs and let out a sigh.

"They're here. They're finally here. Ray is going to live…"

"Yes. Don't leave his side until they get to you. Goodbye."

"Thank you. Bye."

Kai put the phone down and 3 meds entered the room.

He stood back while they did their job and then rode in the ambulance with them to the hospital.

Kai rubbed the bridge of his nose and frowned.

Ray lay with a tube down his throat and in his arm. He was so pale that he made the white bed-sheets look cream-coloured.

He had been brought to the hospital 3 days ago and hadn't woken up at all since he had collapsed. Kai wished they were at the previous hospital so that he could punch the doctor that had checked Ray. They were in another hospital now. A more advanced hospital. Although they also had no idea what was wrong with Ray. Their rough guess was that he was just in a coma for no apparent reason.

'It happens.' One of the doctors had said.

Kai took his hand and closed his eyes. His hand was so cold…lifeless almost. At that very moment Kai would've changed places with Ray. A person with so much joy in his life didn't deserve the kind of pain he was going through.

The days passed and soon turned to weeks. Kai never left Ray's side unless it was to eat or shower. The hospital staff had all told him to leave but he had flat-out refused. So they had become his friends and the older ladies brought him snacks and magazines. Kai liked them all because they each took an interest in Ray and checked in every now and then. 3 had checked today already. It was night now.

Kai stared out of the window and soon forgot where he was. He just stood there as still as a statue. The only sign he gave that he was human was his breathing; the steady rise and fall of his chest. Ray's breathing was similar.

Kai turned around and looked at the gaunt form lying peacefully on the bed. He had to look away though. Seeing the love of his life and the only one to ever love him back lying there so lifeless and oblivious made his stomach turn.

'Why? Why Ray? What did he ever do to deserve such a thing? Ray is the nicest person I know – I've ever known! Take me instead…'

"I want you to remove the tube."

The doctor stared at Kai for a while and then looked at Ray.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Take it out…"

The doctor nodded and the nurse turned the respirator off. Then she went over to Ray and removed the tube with expertise.

They all stood quietly in the room, listening to the heart monitor as it beeped. Kai looked at the doctor.

"He's breathing by himself."

"Yes. That's a good sign. He might wake up soon. We mustn't give up hope."

They both left the room and Kai took Ray's hand again.

"That's much better now Ray. You look more peaceful now with that dreadful tube gone. Just wake up soon. I love you…"

The door opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Kai?"

"Hey Mariah."

The pink-haired girl approached the bed and took Ray's other hand.

"He's so cold!" She whispered. She rubbed Ray's hand between her own 2 hands, trying to warm it.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she looked at Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai. You know he always spoke about you when we were together in White Tiger Hills. It drove me mad…"

Kai smiled sadly. He didn't reply though. He couldn't.

Mariah kissed Ray's hand and then held it to her wet cheek.

"Ray. When you wake up you have to come back to White Tiger Hills for a while. You always said that if you had to die anywhere it would be there. I'm not saying you're going to die but…I love you Ray."

She put his hand down and left without another word.

Kai looked down at Ray and frowned.

Flashback

Ray sat down on the large rock and looked around at the huge city. They sat in the park that was situated in the middle of Japan.

Kai had his eyes closed as he stood against a tree.

"Kai?"

Kai opened his eyes and looked at Ray.

"Yeah?"

"I need to go back to China soon."

"Why?"

Ray looked down.

"No reason. I'd just like to visit it. It is my home."

Kai raised a brow.

"Sure. We'll all go there one day."

"No! I mean…I'd like to go alone. Just…for a while."

End Flashback

"No…"

Kai's breathing increased as it all fell into place.

'He knew. He knew that he was sick! He knew that he was…going to die!'

Kai looked down at Ray's face and saw its innocence.

'Why Ray? You could've told us…you could've told me! You were going to allow me to love you just so that you could leave me.'

A thought popped into his head.

'But…if he knew he was sick then how come the doctors don't know anything about it? Surely if he knew then they would pick something up in their tests. Wouldn't they?'

"Ray! I won't let you die. You wanted to go to China to die but you're not in China. You're in Russia. You can't die in Russia! Did you hear me? You have to wake up so that you can go to China. Ray!"

Flashback

Ray sat on his bed and smiled at Kai who sat on his own bed.

"Mr. Dickenson brought my ticket," he whispered to Kai. "I'm going to China tomorrow…"

Kai looked at him and drew his brows together.

"When will you be back?"

Ray opened his mouth to reply and then closed his eyes.

"I'm not too sure. I guess in a few days time or whatever. Maybe a while longer."

Kai got up and came to sit next to Ray.

"I can come with you."

"Its fine. I'd like to hang with the White Tigers alone. We have a lot of catching up to do, you know?"

Kai frowned.

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

Ray stood up and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains and stared at the full moon. He sighed.

"Kai…I'm-"

Ray clutched his chest and cried out. Kai stood up.

"Ray?"

Ray closed his eyes and then fell to the floor. He lay there, limp. Kai knelt down by his side and held him in his arms.

"Ray!"

End Flashback

"Is there a way to airlift him to China?"

The doctor gave Kai an odd look.

"China? Whatever for?"

"Ray is going to die. His dream was to die in China, his home. I want him to keep his dream."

"We can't allow that though. He is a patient and in poor health."

Kai folded his arms.

"I'll do it with or without your permission but with would be less complicated for both of us. I'll pay for the fuel."

The doctor sighed.

"Fine. I'll give you permission. He deserves that much at least."

"Thank you."

China was warm. The White tigers were waiting for the chopper to arrive and they stepped back as it landed. Kai got out first followed by 2 meds carrying the stretcher with Ray.

Mariah hid her face in Lee's arm as she cried from the sight at seeing her long-time friend in such a poor state.

Kai held Ray's hand as he was carried to a bunk and lain on the bed. Then the 2 meds left with the helicopter.

The White Tigers and Kai stood around the bed.

Kai sat on a log just outside the bunk, his head back and eyes closed. He was trying to clear his mind when Mariah's screaming interrupted him.

"Kai! Come quick. Ray is moving!"

Kai did as he was told and was in the bunk within seconds.

Ray was frowning and his head was moving slightly.

Kai grabbed his hand.

"Ray…"

Ray relaxed when he heard Kai's voice and his lids slowly lifted. He blinked a few times to focus his eyes and then he looked at Kai. Love filled his golden orbs and he gave a weak smile.

"Kai…"

Mariah started to cry again but Ray didn't hear her. He kept his gaze on Kai and visa versa.

"I'm so glad you're awake. If I'd known that you'd wake up if I brought you to China then I would've done it sooner."

"China…"

"Yeah. You're home Ray. You're home…"

Ray's eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you crying, love?"

"Kai…I was home when I was with you."

"You were?"

"Yes. That's why I never mentioned China again because I was already home. I'll be home no matter where I go as long as you're with me."

Kai smiled and kissed his hand.

"I love you Ray."

Ray healed enough to walk around over the next few days.

Kai watched him as his love sat in the long grass and played with a baby rabbit – a gift from one of the elders. It hopped around and then Ray picked it up, his hands gentle and caring.

Kai smiled.

'Lucky rabbit…' He thought. Ray looked at him and his eyes shone with love.

_Other than being pale and thin, the only thing Ray suffered from was the sudden tiredness that overcame him nearly every day. Even when he wasn't doing anything. _

Ray put the rabbit back on the grass and smiled at it. It was so playful and carefree that Ray actually felt a bit jealous.

A slight breeze blew over Ray and he decided it was time to head back to the village. He stood up and was overcome by dizziness and fatigue. He felt so heavy.

"Ray!"

Kai grabbed him by his upper arms and held him steady. Ray closed his eyes and his legs gave way from underneath him. Kai lowered Ray to the ground and allowed him to lean against his chest (between his legs, you know? – unimaginative people… ;-) ).

Ray sat there, using the rest of his daily energy to stay awake.

"Kai. I hate feeling like this. I'm so useless…"

"No. You're not useless, Ray. You're alive. I know that all of this is a pain – for you. I enjoy taking care of you, love."

"Why? You could be in Japan with Tyson and Kenny, having fun and doing your own thing. Instead you're stuck here with me…"

"I love you and I would rather be here with you than with those 2 children."

Ray drifted off a bit more.

"Still…I'm sorry…"

They sat there for a long time. Well, Kai sat there while Ray slept. Kai eventually decided that it was time to get back to the village. He picked Ray up bridal-style and made his way back 'home'.

Morning arrived quicker than Ray hoped. He opened his eyes to see light outside and then closed them again. He was still so tired. But being the type of person who hated to sleep in for any reason he opened his eyes again and tried to sit up. He was immediately pulled back down again by Kai.

"You're not going anywhere."

Ray smiled as he snuggled closer to Kai who spooned him. Kai put his arm around Ray's waist and held him. They both slept…

Kai's watch beeped once telling him that it was 8am. He felt that Ray was still asleep and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake him up. He got dressed and left the bunk.

Half the village was up. Mariah saw him and waved as she carried on. Kai smiled and made his way over to the bench that stood next to a large tree. He sat down and closed his eyes. He could feel that the day was going to be warm – a good day, temperature wise anyway.

He sat there for a few minutes and then went back to his and Ray's bunk. Ray still slept, just as Kai had left him. Kai sat on the edge of the bed and stroked back a strand of Ray's hair that had fallen right into his face. Ray stirred and his eyes fluttered open. When he saw Kai he smiled.

"Morning…"

"Morning to you too, love. Have any good dreams?"

"Hm…the best."

"About me?"

"You wish," Ray said and then laughed. He winced and Kai bit his lip.

"Ray?"

"No. I'm fine."

Kai helped him to sit up and they sat quietly. Kai looked at Ray and gasped when he saw that Ray was trying hard not to cry. He pulled the Neko into his arms, which did it for him, because he began to weep quietly. Kai understood. It was getting worse now. Ray was trying hard not to let it show but it wasn't working anymore. Even laughing was painful for him.

"I feel so…weak…"

"Lay down then and I'll get you some breakfast."

"No. I'm just going to sleep for a little while…"

Kai felt Ray go limp in his arms and gently lay him back down. He covered him with the blanket, tucking him in comfortably.

Over the next few days Ray grew weaker. He was a sickly pale and extremely thin. Worse than before. He was so weak that he could barely lift his head from the pillow. It was a hassle just to open his eyes and eat.

Ray lay on his back most of the time. It was easier for him.

Kai sat on a footstool next to the bed and held Ray's hand as if he would never let go.

"Kai?"

Kai turned his head to see Mariah standing by the door. She was holding a tray with a bowl of chicken soup and a cup of hot chocolate.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

She walked towards him, frowning with concern.

"Kai. How can you be strong for Ray if you don't eat?"

Kai looked at Ray's weak form and sighed.

"Ray needs to eat. Give it to him."

She put the tray down on the table.

"You know that it's nearly impossible to wake him up. The food will be cold when he wakes up."

"I'm not hungry Mariah. Please…"

Mariah nodded and then left with the tray.

Ray sighed and opened his eyes. He looked at Kai, tried to smile but couldn't.

Kai squeezed his hand.

"Hey Ray…"

Ray closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Kai!"

Kai folded his arms and raised a brow. They got off the chopper and came towards him.

"Tala. What are you guys doing here?"

Bryan stood next to Tala. Ian and Spencer stood behind them.

"We were looking for you and Mr. Dickenson told us about Ray."

"Yeah," Bryan said. "We'd just like to see him, you know?"

Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Tala put his hand on Kai's arm.

"Kai. Put the past behind you. We want to see Ray…"

"Fine."

They followed him into one of the bunks and he stood back. They all gasped when they saw Ray.

Tala looked at Kai.

"He's…so sick, Kai."

"I know Tala."

Bryan hung his head.

"This after what I did to him. I feel so ashamed."

Ray drew a deep breath and his eyes opened. Kai was at his side, holding his hand.

"Ray?"

"Kai…who…?"

"The Demolition Boys. Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer."

Ray moved his head so that he could see them.

"T…Tala. Why…are you here?"

"We heard about you, Ray and wanted to see you."

"I…I don't under…stand…"

Kai looked at Tala.

"He's tired and weak. Tell him the real reason why you're here and then go."

"We're not sure why we're here. When we heard it just occurred to us that we needed to pay him a visit. We're here now and we're not leaving anytime soon either."

Ray let out a tired sigh and Kai frowned.

"Tala. I need to speak to you outside. Alone."

"Alright."

They stood right outside and Kai folded his arms.

"What did Mr. Dickenson tell you exactly?"

"That Ray is extremely sick. But-"

"Ray is dying, Tala. Slowly but surely. Every day he gets weaker. Why are you really here?"

Tala sighed.

"Ray is such a nice person, Kai. I would like him to forgive us for what we did and tried to do thanks to Boris."

Kai looked away.

Tala smiled.

"You love him, don't you?"

"And?"

"I'm sorry Kai."

Kai only nodded and then went back into the room. Tala followed him.

They all sat in the dining room, eating dinner. Kai hardly touched his meal. How could he eat when Ray hadn't been fed since breakfast? It just didn't feel right to him…

Tala eyed Kai and sighed.

"Kai. You have to eat more than that."

Kai looked at him.

"What for?"

"You need your strength to look after Ray. You're only going to make yourself sick if you don't eat."

Kai sighed and pushed his plate away.

Bryan looked at Tala and they both drew their brows together in concern.

"I've never seen you like this Kai. I don't like it."

"Well get used to it Tala. Ray is dying and there's nothing anybody can do about it. He's in so much pain, I can see it. He's trying to hide his pain from me but its getting worse. The slightest movement hurts him. I would do anything to trade places with him right now."

The room was silent for a few minutes. Then Bryan spoke up softly.

"It's almost unfair, isn't it? I mean Ray is the last person who deserves this. Especially after everything I did to him."

"Compared to his current situation what you did to him was nothing more than a tickle. I'm sure Ray would go through it again to stop feeling the pain he's feeling now." Tala said. Kai sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to sit with Ray."

They watched him go and then looked at each other. It was so sad…

Although it was obvious that Ray was extremely tired, he managed to keep his eyes open and even smiled at Kai. He was so glad that his friend was with him. It helped to ease the pain.

"Ray. Can I get you anything? Water? Food? Chewed gum?"

"Chewed…gum…?" Ray asked, amusement in his hoarse voice. Kai smiled.

"Yeah. The flavour might be gone though. Want some?"

"No…thanks…"

The room was quiet for a moment until the silence was broken by Tala. He stood next to Kai and smiled at Ray. Ray looked at him with confusion. Kai also looked at Tala.

"Tala. Can I help you with anything?" He asked through clenched teeth. Tala sighed and grabbed a stool to sit down.

"Kai. I'm not here to hurt anyone." He looked at Ray. "Can I stay?"

Ray studied Tala for a short moment and then gave him a weak smile.

"You can…stay, Tala."

Tala smiled.

"Thank you."

Kai only grunted but accepted Ray's decision. Ray gave a tired sigh and his eyes drifted closed. Tala frowned and looked at Kai.

"How can you bare to see him like this?"

"I can't. But I have to…for his sake, at least." Kai replied.

"How…how long do you think he has?" Tala asked slowly. He didn't want to upset Kai.

"Not very long. He's weaker now and fighting so hard. A part of me wishes he was already gone. He wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

"Tell him to let go then. Maybe he is waiting for your permission."

Kai looked at Tala and then at Ray. He was uncertain.

"Do you think so? I mean…well?"

"Ask him, Kai. It wouldn't hurt…"

It was as if Ray healed over night. He was awake and smiling and laughing. Kai didn't even mind that the Demolition Boys were present because Ray was so happy.

"Kai! I want to go out. Can you take me to the hill? Please?"

Kai sat down and took Ray's hand. It was cold.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You're getting better. Do you want to risk getting sick again?"

Ray looked down and smiled. He then lifted his gaze to meet Kai's.

"I just want to go outside. I'm tired of lying in here."

Lunartigergurl: Yay!

Sirfartalot: Wow. I'm surprised I got this far.

Lunartigergurl:Thank you so much for writing this! When are you going to finish it?

Sirfartalot: Don't think I will actually. I've run out of ideas. Should I kill him or what? Too many choices! AAARRRGGGHHH! ((I'm sorry it sucks but I'm not _that_ fond of Ray so I thought I'd make him suffer a bit))

Lunartigergurl: ((NOT FOND OF RAY?)) No pressure, right? Will you review? For my buddy? He's desperate… ignore the 'not fond of Ray' part. He's delirious.


	2. An Update Yay!

Recap: It was as if Ray healed over night. He was awake and smiling and laughing. Kai didn't even mind that the Demolition Boys were present because Ray was so happy.

"Kai! I want to go out. Can you take me to the hill? Please?"

Kai sat down and took Ray's hand. It was cold.

"Do you really think that's a good idea? You're getting better. Do you want to risk getting sick again?"

Ray looked down and smiled. He then lifted his gaze to meet Kai's.

"I just want to go outside. I'm tired of lying in here."

Kai watched as Ray sat down on the grassy hill before he leaned back and stared up at the sky. Kai sat next to him.

"How you feeling?"

"Much better!" He looked at Kai. "I feel as though I was never sick. How strange, hey?"

"Yeah. It is…"

Ray sat up and smiled, touching Kai's arm.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, Kai."

"Hey!" Someone called and they turned to see Tala coming toward them. Ray smiled.

"Tala. What brings you out here?"

Tala folded his arms.

"I see you're healing, Ray. That's good. You feel up to lunch?"

Ray looked at Kai who nodded. Ray kissed him on his cheek before sanding up. He stumbled slightly, his legs unused to carrying the weight. He laughed and started to walk. Tala smiled.

"It's like he's another person. I've never seen him so…happy."

Kai's stood up.

"Me neither. Something is up." He looked at Tala. "How long are you planning on staying here for?"

"Not sure, really. Why? You want us gone that badly?" Tala asked with amusement.

"No."

Kai walked away; following Ray will a little less enthusiasm.

Still a bit pale with a light flush to his cheeks, Ray sat at the table with Kai and the Demolition Boys. He broke the corner off from his slice of bread and popped it into his mouth. He saw the others watching him and swallowed.

"Uh…so what's everybody doing today?" He asked casually in hope that they'd stop staring at him. But his plan didn't work. They sat in silence for a few long and rather uncomfortable seconds. It was Kai who broke that silence, much to Ray's relief.

"I think it would be best if we all just relaxed here in the village. We'll do something tomorrow."

Ray nodded and looked down at his plate. He didn't have a problem with that suggestion. In truth he was feeling a bit light-headed and his food tasted slightly…off. He didn't dare say anything to anyone though. He was tired of just lying around and doing nothing. And he thought the dizziness was just a result of being sick for so long. It would wear off soon enough, he assured himself.

"Anyone want anything else?" Kai asked and they shook their heads. "Right. Then lets get out of here and find a nice spot to rest."

He took Ray's hand and led him out the large bunk (AN: I don't know anything about the village. Hell I don't know anything about beyblade). The six of them walked for a while until they came across a large tree that shaded an area of grass a few minute's walk from the village. They all sat down, neither of them saying anything. Ray eventually sighed.

"Come on guys! We can't just sit here and listen to the air. Someone say something! Anything!"

Kai smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Ian scratched his head. (Not Ray's head. His own)

"The weather here in China is nice."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "I could stay here for a while. It's a nice change from Russia, even Japan."

"The air's a bit thick for me," Bryan voiced and folded his arms as he gazed down at the grass. Tala saw Ray frown and smiled at the Neko-Jin, unaware what Ray was really thinking about.

"How about we play a game then?" Tala asked and looked at his team. They nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. Ray looked at him, eyes slightly wide. Then he smiled.

"Yes! What type of game?"

"Well…truth or dare?"

Kai smirked. "Sounds good to me."

"No!" Ian cried out. "Tala is the worst person to play that game with! He humiliates us!"

Ray laughed. Sounded like fun…

"OK. Who goes first then?"

Tala looked at Ray with a glint in his eyes. "Truth or dare, Ray?"

"Me! Why do I go first? Oh hell… uh…truth." He wasn't up to do anything just yet. He was still slightly dizzy though not as bad as earlier.

"Truth, huh? Let me think. Oh I know! Are you a virgin…?"

A blush covered Ray's nose. "I don't think- " He stopped himself. 'Oh great. I walked into that one. Oh well. A game's a game. "Yeah I am…"

Kai let out a soft breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and sent a mild glare in Tala's direction.

'What type of question is that? Typical Tala…'

"Tala," Bryan said. "Truth or dare?"

The redhead sighed. "Dare. You know everything about me anyway."

Ray raised a brow. 'Not everything my friend. Just you wait…'

"OK. Go to the village, find…Mariah and ask her if you can wear one of her dresses. If she says no tell her it's for the dare. Then put it on and come back here. If you have to wear it until I say you can take it off…"

Ray laughed softly while the others all cracked up completely. They could picture their captain in a pink dress and it didn't look good!

Tala shrugged and stood up. "Fair. I'll be right back!"

Ray watched him go and looked at Bryan.

"He's going to do it?"

Bryan remained silent, stunned that Ray had actually spoken to him like an old friend. He nodded after several seconds. "Y-yeah…he doesn't care if he makes a fool out of himself."

"Too late," Kai murmured and Ray smiled. He shifted closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. Kai put his arm around him. Spencer looked at Kai.

"Truth of dare."

"Truth," Kai replied without any hesitation.

"Why didn't you tell us about your feelings for Ray?"

Kai smirked.

"Because I didn't want you to know." He pulled Ray closer to him and Ray sighed softly.

They sat in silence before Ian and Spencer burst into uncontrollable laughter. The others followed their gazes and joined in on the mirth. Tala marched up to them wearing a pink knee-length dress. It had no sleeves and looked rather weird. Tala hadn't taken off his boots and with his set 'Tala-glare' in place he only looked more ridiculous.

"Tala! You look…fantastic!" Ray joked as he buried his face in Kai's neck to stop himself from laughing. The movement was painful and he felt like passing out. But he fought to stay awake.

Tala sat down again. "Thank you. And I didn't even need to tell her it was for a dare. She just handed it over to me. everything is pink! Wow…"

Ray lifted his head.

"Tala. I have something for you. Truth…or dare…?"

Tala studied Ray for a while. "Truth…I think…"

'Perfect.' Ray pretended to be disappointed to fool Tala and it worded when Tala smirked. "Fine. Tala, I know you like someone in this group. Who is it?"

Tala's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Now spill. Or are you too chicken to play truth or dare?"

"I'm no chicken! But I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"You have to!" Kai pointed out. The others all agreed, curious to know who the person was. Tala sighed and looked at Rei.

"I like…everyone in this group." He smiled suddenly. "You're all my friends!"

"Tala!" Ray moaned. "I meant- "

"I know what you meant but you need to be more specific. Sorry."

Ray scowled and looked away, growling several words under his breath. Kai laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll get it out of him sooner of later."

"Yeah. Hopefully sooner than- " He broke off, suppressing the cry that came to his throat at the sudden pain in his chest. He couldn't stop his face from contorting in pain though.

"Ray? What is it? Ray!"

Kai got onto his knees and faced Ray. The others gathered around him, fear etched into the features.

His skin had lost all its colour; his eyes were clenched shut and his jaw was set to keep from crying out.

"Ray? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm…s-sorry Kai…" Ray managed to get out before he went limp, falling back. Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's back and held him.

"Ray!"

Sirfartalot: I'm sorry its so short but something came up and I had to focus on it. Hey! It's not as easy as it sounds to update. Thanks for the reviews by the way 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own it… and then I woke up. So I don't own it. Damn!

Chapter 3: Bout time, huh? ((…Please don't be disappointed…)) ((OK. Exams are finally over so here's the next update. I'm sorry it took so long. The last month was majorly hectic!))

"Kai, he's still alive! We have to get him back to the village."

Kai looked at Tala and nodded, standing with Ray in his arms. "Why didn't he tell me?" He demanded as they rushed towards the village. No one answered him.

"Ray! Bring him this way!" an elderly man called. Kai did as he was told and entered the large hut (thing). He was told to place Ray on the bed. Then the man got to work.

They all watched as he removed Ray's top and saw the red mark that had formed over his chest. He felt Ray's ribs for a long time, checking each one carefully. When he was satisfied with that he moved his hands to Ray's pulse by his neck. He didn't move.

"Hmm," he said after a moment. "It appears Ray has an infection. Its quite serious but curable nonetheless." He looked at Kai. "It might be too late to help him. If you'd brought him here sooner I could've done something. I only found out from Mariah's grandmother this morning. Not to matter. I will try my best to help him."

"Why couldn't the doctors find anything wrong with him?" Ian asked. The man sighed.

"Neko-Jin infections are immune to those machines. We've been around longer than any normal human and so our bodies have evolved further. I will explain it all later."

"So…" Kai said softly. "You can help him?"

The man stared at Kai for a long moment before smiling. "Yes. You…love him, don't you? That is good. Ray will need you by his side during the procedure."

"Of course. I wouldn't be able to leave him even if I wanted to." To make his point he grabbed Ray's hand and held it tightly. Everyone stood in silence as they took this in. Tala smiled Bryan.

"OK. My name is Tulanti. I've known Ray all his life so you…can trust me."

"We do," Spencer said, surprising everyone. He frowned at them. "What?"

Tulanti hid a smile and turned to a small table behind him. On it were different green branches of plants and some unfamiliar flowers. He picked up a bright yellow flower and pulled off several petals. He then placed the petals in a brown bowl and showed it to the boys.

"This is the Flower of Time. When used properly it can complete wonders!" He took the bowl and a small bottle and emptied the bottle's contents into the bowl. They all noticed the somewhat thick liquid was black.

"What's that?" Ian asked, voicing their curiosity. Tulanti nodded in understanding.

"It does not have a name. It's my own concoction and it's never let me down before." He took a long wooden block that was rounded on one side and started to mix the petals and the liquid together, binding them thoroughly. (A/N: Do you have any idea how difficult this is?) After several quiet moments he lowered the block onto the table and showed them how the liquid and the petals had smoothed out. "This will heal Ray from the inside out. But," he looked at Ray and then at Kai. "You will have to awaken him. This won't work unless he takes it willingly."

Kai seemed uncertain but he knelt down and stroked the unconscious teen's cheek, though he still held onto his hand tightly. "Ray," he called softly. "Ray, I need you to wake up. Just for a short while. Then you can go back to sleep. Please, Ray. Wake up…"

Ray's eyes remained closed but his mouth opened slowly and a soft sound met their strained ears. Kai smiled.

"Come on, Ray. You need to…swallow something. It will help you. And it will take away the pain. You have to trust me."

They all watched as Ray's limp hand moved and returned Kai's hold. "I…trust…you," Ray managed to get out weakly. Kai laughed softly.

"Thank you." He put his free hand under Ray's shoulders and lifted him to sit. Ray made a protesting sound but other than that he remained silent. The others all watched quietly. Tulanti gave Kai the bowl and Kai placed it against Ray's lips. "It might taste weird but it will help you."

Ray managed a simple nod and Kai tilted the bowl slightly. The now dark brown liquid poured into Ray's mouth and he coughed.

"Ray," Kai said quickly. "Just swallow it. I know it tastes bad but you have to swallow it." Ray coughed again before they all saw him swallow. It was a slow matter but eventually the bowl was empty. Kai lowered Ray to lie again and then he stood up. They all looked at Tulanti.

"Now what?" Bryan asked impatiently. Tala shot him a small glare.

"We have to wait," Tulanti told them all. "Ray's body still has to accept and absorb the Flower of Time. It will take a few days but Ray will no longer be in physical pain and he will rest peacefully."

"Then…?"

"Hopefully Ray will heal. I can't say for sure. I do not wish to jinx anything. But we must all have faith."

Kai leaned down and kissed Ray's forehead. Ray turned his head towards Kai and let out a weary sigh. Then the room was filled with sighs of relief.

Tulanti was studying Tala with a raised brow. Tala narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"May I ask why you are wearing my granddaughter's dress?"

Tala's eyes widened and he looked down at himself. "Oh damn!"

The others all laughed while he glared at them.

Kai was sitting on a stool that stood at the side of Ray's bed. He was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed and his breathing low and even.

He vaguely felt a hand on his knee but decided to ignore it. He was too tired to really care. But when the hand trailed up his thigh he couldn't help but snap his eyes open and sit up straight. It was then that he saw Ray smiling at him from the bed.

"Ray! You're awake…"

Ray winked and laughed softly. "You bet. And…" he trailed off, causing Kai to lean forward. When Kai was close enough he moved his hand to the back of Kai's head and kissed him full on the mouth. Kai smiled to himself and deepened the kiss.

"I'm hungry," Ray whispered when Kai pulled back.

"I don't doubt that for one second," Kai said laughing. "What would you like?"

Ray turned his head to look around and he frowned. "Where…?"

"You're still at the village, Ray. I don't know if you remember but three days ago you passed out and Tulanti gave you something called the Flower of Time along with some other stuff."

"Three days?" Ray asked in disbelief. He coughed twice and sat up. He winced. "Ow. I think I'll sleep standing up from now on. All this lying can't be good for me."

Kai stood up and moved to the door. "I'm going to get you something to eat. Stay here."

Ray narrowed his eyes. "And where, dear lover of mine, do you think I will disappear to? I think my legs are going to fall off," he added softly and heard Kai laugh as he disappeared out the room. Ray smiled and moved back to sit against the pillows.

"It's about time," he heard Tala say and looked up at the redhead that had entered the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Ray asked. Tala moved the stool and sat on it.

"We've been waiting for three days for you to wake up. Now don't get me wrong, China is nice and all. But there's really nothing here for us to do!"

Ray laughed. "I'm sorry. If I'd known I was keeping you here I would've woken sooner. But I'm strangely glad you're still here. Tell me," he said after a short pause, "did I say anything while I was…out?"

"Nope. Unfortunately not. We were hoping you would but I guess your mouth just always stays shut!"

Ray snorted and they both laughed.

"Oh finally!" Bryan declared. He was followed into the room by Ian and Spencer who both remained silent. "We all thought you were going to stay in lala-land for ever!"

"Oh brother. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kai said as he entered with a bowl of soup and a plate of some buttered bread slices (A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. It's nothing special. But since Ray is the only decent cook the food is unimaginative). "We're just glad you're feeling better." he paused. "You _are _feeling better, right?"

"Definitely! You say Tulanti helped me? How bizarre…"

"Why do you say that?" Ian asked.

"I always thought he hated me. When I was younger I used to play in his garden and I destroyed most of his research flowers. He wasn't too pleased…"

"I guess he forgave you, then."

Ray smiled at Kai and eagerly took the bowl of nice, hot chicken and vegetable soup. (A/N: hee hee). He started to eat it, trying to hold himself back from just swallowing the whole lot in one go. When he lifted his head he saw them all watching him. "Uh…you're making me nervous." He laughed softly.

Tala stood up. "We need to call Mr. Dickenson." He shooed his team out the room but before he himself could leave Ray called him.

"Tala! Come here for a second, will you?"

Tala complied warily. "Yes?"

"Have you told him yet?"

Tala gave Kai a long look before smiling at Ray. "Nope. And I'm not going to. Its easier this way."

Ray pouted teasingly. "But you _have_ to tell him. Please! He…likes you, you know."

"Right. Get better, Ray. You'll need to be in top condition for the next tournament. I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"Hey!" Kai warned with his best glare. "Get going! Or you'll find yourself on the floor."

Ray laughed as Tala retreated. Kai sat on the bed and stroked back a stray lock of the ever-silky raven hair. Ray's laugh died instantly and he met Kai's gaze.

"I'm sorry Kai. I should've told you…but I thought- "

"Ssh. It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're okay. …You scared me."

Ray lowered his gaze. "I scared myself too." Then he smiled at Kai. "But I trusted you, right?"

"Yes. Now eat. And then rest."

"Yes Master. Whatever you say Master," Ray joked. He grabbed a slice of bread and studied it for a long time. Kai frowned.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He looked at Kai. "For some reason…I can't stand the thought of eating this. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah." Kai took the bread and put it on the plate with the other slices. He then took the plate from Ray and sat down on the stool. "The soup okay?"

"Yes! The soup is great." To prove his point Ray brought the bowl to his mouth and tilted some of the soup into his mouth. Then he smiled at Kai, cheeks full. He swallowed, coughed once and sighed. "Yummy… Want some?"

"Uh, no thanks. I've already eaten." He paused. "You look tired."

Ray finished off the rest of the soup and nodded slowly. "I am. Three days obviously wasn't enough." He stifled a yawn and blushed when Kai took the bowl from his hands.

"Sleep, then. When you wake up we'll go for a walk to the hill. How does that sound?"

"Sounds…good…" Ray managed before he yawned. He moved to lie back down again and shifted onto his side. He reached out to grab Kai's hand. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Kai lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed it lovingly. "Close your eyes," he instructed softly. Ray smiled and did as he was told. Less than a minute later he was unconscious to the world. Kai released his hand and stood up to go outside.

Halfway to the tree that stood in the center of the village he was met by Tala.

"He seems better," Tala said. Kai nodded.

"He is. He couldn't do much before he was given the Flower of Time. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be back to normal."

"With some mild side effects," Tulanti said as he sidled up to them. "He's been rather ill for a long time. It will take several days before he is completely well enough to do most activities. You will need to keep an eye on him."

Kai sighed. "Yeah. That's fine. I'll take him back to my place. No one will bother us there."

"That's fine. Just make sure he relaxes. His body was severely drained."

Kai only nodded and sat down on the bench under the tree. Tala sat next to him and noticed the look of apprehension on Kai's face. 'He'll be fine, Kai. Don't worry… He hasn't come this far for nothing…'


	4. Hope U Like

I am so totally peeved right now! I wrote the update for this story, saved it on my memory card and then … accidentally deleted it! F! My life is so messed up right now: as if it couldn't get any worse, right? Stupid stupid stupid! Now, it was either rush this one and see if I can remember what I had previously written so that I could update ASAP for you or take my time yet again to come up with the best last chapter that I can think of…

Based on reviews it think the former is the best. F! Let me breathe for a moment…shit! This totally bites! I am never gonna store any stories on my stupid frickin lame stupid really stupid memory card! NEVER EVER! Stupid…

_Sigh_ anyway here it is… **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG**… If I weren't male I'd cry … _shit!_

"So…" Ray trailed off; unsure of how to sum up everything he'd been told. "I just take a small drop of this stuff and…?"

Tulanti offered him a small smile. "Every morning," he explained again, "you just add a small drop of this _Flower of Time extracts_ into whatever it is you prefer to drink with your breakfast." He handed Ray the small vial, "It won't make much of a difference where physical conditions are concerned at first but after a few days you'll find your body reacting properly to everything."

"Reacting?" Kai asked suspiciously. He tightened his arm around Ray's waist instinctively. Tulanti looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes. At this moment Ray could be feeling as though he's ready to pass out. Say…next week…Tuesday he'll be well enough to jog around the block."

Ray studied the vial with an impressed smile. "Wow. So this Flower of Time really works…" he quickly pocketed it. "Thank you Tulanti. And I'm sorry about your garden all those years ago. It wasn't deliberate, I swear."

"Don't worry, Ray. You may not realize it but you actually created a new medicine that's healed many scrapes and cuts. It seems trampling on several rare flowers and accidentally combining their extracts was a great help in the end."

"Oh…"

Kai smiled at Ray's rather … intelligent response (ahem). Though he wouldn't admit it openly he was relieved and grateful to Tulanti for saving Ray's life. He loved the Neko-Jin and would've traded his own life to ensure Ray lived.

While the Neko-Jins continued with pointless conversations he glanced around in search of the Demolition Boys. When he couldn't see them he frowned, curious to know where they disappeared to. It was several moments later and a light tap on his arm that he realized Tulanti had walked away. He turned to look at Ray.

"Yes?"

"What you looking for?" Ray asked. He drew his brows together in self-frustration. "I mean, what _are_ you looking for?"

Kai smiled. "Not what; who. The Demo Boys… have you seen them since yesterday?"

"Uh…" Ray tilted his head slightly. "No, I haven't. Where do you think they are? We should find them!" He started to move away from Kai's embrace but the Russian would not let him go. "Kai! If you're not gonna let me go then walk with me! What if they've gone?"

"Ray," Kai said gently. He studied the youth's features but hid his frown of concern when he noticed the paleness of his skin. He quickly searched his mind for a suitable plan. "We'll find them later. I'm sure they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Lets go back to the bunk for a moment."

Ray nodded and they walked to the bunk together. By the time they reached it Ray was leaning on Kai, his eyes lidded.

"You tired?" Kai whispered and Ray nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah. I think I'll just lie down for a moment. Then we can go and look for Tala and the others."

"Ok." Kai helped Ray to lie down and covered him with the sheet. Ray snuggled into his pillow and smiled at Kai.

"Love you," he murmured softly before closing his eyes and drifting off. Kai smiled; his plan had worked. He kissed Ray on his temple, whispered, "I love you too," and then left the bunk. He walked around the entire village (which wasn't really **that** big) but came up empty handed. Tala and the others were gone. But where? And when had they left?

"I saw them leaving early this morning before sunrise."

The sudden voice made Kai spin around and he came face to face with Tulanti. Despite everything he found the elderly man weird and he was suspicious of him.

"Why would they leave without telling me or Ray?"

Tulanti shrugged and looked out into the distance, admiring the rolling green hills and the bright blue sky. "I wouldn't know. But I'm sure once you return to your home you can ask them. How's Ray doing by the way? He's still rather pale."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Yes. But as you said the side effects will take time to go away. And…at least he's no longer in pain."

"Very true!" Tulanti met his gaze. "I'm surprised that he chose you," the man said randomly. Kai raised a brow.

"Chose me for what?"

"His partner! Originally he was supposed to marry one of the daughters from the neighboring town. He never once claimed to disapprove of such a promise that his parents made."

"Then what changed his mind?" Kai wasn't particularly interested but decided to humor Tulanti nonetheless.

"Love."

The single word made Kai's eyes widen. He regarded Tulanti skeptically. "What are you getting at? I know he loves me but- "

"Do you? You realize he gave up an entire heritage for you?" Tulanti did not let Kai answer him. "Many believe he was punished for disobeying his late parents' wishes. They are convinced the gods themselves gave Ray that infection. But I think it was merely a test! Ray gave up a lot because he loves you; and he was infected to see how much you loved him. Apparently it's enough."

Kai growled. "You're telling me that the Flower of Time was all a joke? This entire thing – Ray nearly dying – was all some test?"

"No! The Flower of Time is what healed Ray. But only a fraction. Your love is what saved his life! Ray is a Neko-Jin and therefore a gift from the gods that have watched over and protected us since the beginning of time itself! If your love had not been strong enough then perhaps Ray wouldn't have made it. He's special…and the gods know he deserves nothing less than the best!"

Kai frowned. He allowed what Tulanti had told him to roll around his mind. He opened his mouth to reply but-

"Kai is the best."

The voice was soft and filled Kai with warmth. Both turned to see Ray standing a few feet away. He was looking at Kai but spoke to Tulanti.

"I gave up everything for Kai because I love him and I knew he loved me too. You're filling his mind with pointless information. So what if I was infected for the sole purpose to see if Kai was the one? I don't care what the gods think; I love Kai and that is enough for me! You say I…I lived because Kai loved me but that's only half the truth! I lived – I fought! – because I love Kai and I want to wake up every morning and see him there, smiling at _me_ and not just a memory!" He looked at Kai and smiled. "Kai. Nothing – especially a stupid infection – could take me away from you. And nothing is going to take you away from me!"

Kai returned the smile and closed the short distance between them to embrace his soul mate. Ray readily wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. "Can we go home?" He asked Kai softly, not wanting Tulanti to hear him.

Kai kissed the top of his head. "Of course. As soon as we return to the bunk I'll call the BBA and ask Mr. Dickenson to send us a chopper to take us back."

Ray looked at him hopefully. "To Russia? To your mansion…?"

"Anywhere!"

Ray sighed with contentment as he shifted on the lounger that stood just outside the mansion's main backdoors. He was just dozing when a soft chuckle broke into his journey. He opened his eyes to see Kai.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be lying out here."

"Why not? The sun is hidden behind the clouds."

Kai seated himself on the lounger by Ray's legs. "You don't need the sun to burn. The snow is just as bad and there's a light breeze as well."

Ray sat up, and planted a soft kiss on Kai's cheek. "Well then where can I lay that isn't infested by teammates and Demo Boys? I was just dozing in the library when Kenny decided to study and the sitting room has been plagued by eager teens ready to battle one another on the play station you just had installed and," he took a deep breath, "Tala and Bryan were in _our_ room doing things someone like me shouldn't be seeing!"

Kai held back a chuckle at Ray's unimpressed expression. "I can understand how you'd be scarred from a sight like that. But I don't think a cherry-red Neko-Jin is a good thing. Lets go inside; you can take a nap in the study while I 'work'" (A/N yeah right as if Kai would **work**! He's so rich he doesn't even need to **think** about lifting his finger). Ray sighed but stood up nonetheless.

"Alright. But I'm going to sleep! If you talk to me I'm going to ignore you…"

They started into the house, hand in hand, smiles in place.

"Ray! Get your sorry ass in here! I wanna beat it to a pulp on this new game!"

Ray groaned at Tyson's cry but released Kai's hand and rushed into the 'house'. Kai watched him with a small smile, relieved beyond words that his love was okay. It had been two weeks now and Ray was no longer pale or sluggish in his movements. He was back to being his enigmatic self; with an addition to being more slightly _rambunctious_ – for lack of a better word (A/N in truth I can't think of the word right now. Its very late: 03:43am :and my _single_ brain cell has fallen asleep).

"Kai! Come watch me knock your boyfriend into the ground!"

Kai sighed to himself and rolled his eyes. He muttered "children" under his breath but complied, promising to glare at the annoying rat as soon as Ray proved that he was no pushover. Kai smiled distantly. Yes. Seeing Tyson's expression when Ray would win would be priceless.

With this thought he hurried into the house, eager to make fun of the dragon-blader. And eager to give Ray the reward for winning…

**the**

**first**

**chap**

**was**

**better…**

Short and direct – I'm sorry but lunartigergurl has asked me to help her write a new story called 'Out of the Blue'. A story you should find in the Misc. section soon enough if we can get an adequate amount of chapters done. And it features … dun dun dun … my actual name!


End file.
